


A Hard Day

by ashangel101010



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: A Hard Day one-shot, Anger, Forgetting, Gen, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before "Putting the Muge in Mugic" episode. Maxxor was this Creature waiting to explode at the right time, and Tom was at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day

A Hard Day

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- With or Without You by U2

*

            M’Arillions were by the far the most vexing, iniquitous, loathsome, and immoral Creatures (do they really deserve to be acknowledged as such?) that has ever existed in Perim. He would rather battle Chaor and all of the UnderWorlders in the UnderWorld than those mind-controlling, polluting M’Arillion bastards. Those dirty tentacle monsters have been causing so much damage to the OverWorld lately, so many villages have been invaded by these mind-altering parasites and the water and land has been decimated by them. Families were torn apart by them, mothers from their babes, fathers from their sons, husbands from their wives. It was horrendous the damage that the M’Arillions has been causing and they have only been on the surface for about a few weeks! If they continued to float above these lands any longer, maybe Perim will fall to them. Maxxor wouldn’t let that happen, he won’t see his land being overturned to the control of these aquatic tyrants (he never thought he would call another **_thing_** that, that wasn’t Chaor) and he’s been trying his best (even then some) to stop them. He has flown from village to village, even the hamlets, for the past week and hasn’t had a full night’s rest since…..since….he can’t even remember. He tried so hard, fought so hard, put so much energy and planning in his attack against the M’Arillions, he tried all sorts of attacks, combinations, and Mugic against those fortitudinous fuckers. All of it failed, those villages fell one by one to them, and everything Maxxor tried has failed. He failed them.

Maxxor hasn’t felt disappointment this bitter, this palpable since Raznus got assimilated by the Danians. Disappointment spawned anger, absolute, burning anger that surpassed even Chaor’s fiery fury. Disappointment, anger, and insomnia are very hide to shroud from his people. His eyes would glow like a wicked ember when he talks to people, he would see that dark, tangible fear in people’s eyes now. He doesn’t know if it was because that new jaded, weary intensity in his eyes or the losses for the OverWorld are expanding every day. Najarin, wise and ancient, has told Maxxor that he needed to rest. Maxxor could not rest because he still has to figure out how to defeat those damn M’Arillions and read the reports sent to him by his generals. He is now in his study rubbing the sides of his head with his hands in a circular motion. A mighty headache has taken hold of his mind and buried its sharpened talons directly in the left hemisphere. He wants to process the information on the scrolls, though most revolve around the same subject, but his body and mind scream for sleep reparation. He tried to fight the urge and temptation to just lay his head on the desk and drift off into a dreamland, but he fails like he did with defending all those villages. He failed when he picked up the scroll that Bodal wrote about his latest invention to defeat……….the………..M’Arillions. Maxxor’s troll green head lands on top of the pile scrolls on his desk. As long as nothing interrupted this momentary “nap” than he might lose all of that rage building up in his heart…….

*

Tom Majors, MajorTom in Chaotic, is having a rough day. It was perhaps the worst day that he could remember to date, mostly because of ill-timing and perhaps bad luck. It wasn’t like his bad day happened the very minute he woke up, but it did happen the very minute he entered Chaotic, more specifically the very second he ported to the Port Court. A player was walking with a smoothie in his hand and saw Klay, who happened to have ported in just a second before Tom; well Klay scammed a friend of this player. The player wanted to avenge his friend so he decided to throw his smoothie at Klay, but Klay saw this happened and hid behind the nearest person possible which happened to be Tom. It was just a minor annoyance to Tom, but he trudged on and went to his usual table where the gang usually sits. Sarah and Peyton were on a Scan Quest, but Kaz was here. Unfortunately, Kaz was still morose over losing H’earring to the M’Arillions and the possible chance that Chaor is dead. It was hard to talk to Kaz nowadays because Kaz would rather sulk in his glumness or try to come up with new harebrain scheme into freeing H’earring. Tom thought after a week of “mourning” that Kaz needs to “move on” or at least stop spying on a brainwashed H’earring. The conversation went exactly like this.

“Hey, Kaz, stupid Klay used me as human shield. He’s such a cowardly snake-in-the-grass, right?”

“Sure, yeah.” Kaz didn’t even look up from his Scanner.

“I see you’re looking at Chaor again……”

“You know Kaz, I hear there’s this, um, new weapon that Maxxor has stashed in his study.” Kaz continues to stare down at his raging, steroids muscular hero.

“Kaz, maybe you and I can scan it together?”

“Sounds great………but I have things to do.” Lately that has been Kaz’s answer to almost everything that Tom asked. It was starting to annoy Tom how often Kaz would answer with that vagueness.

“Like what things, Kaz?” Tom has had enough with this sad Kaz who would rather stare listlessly at his Scanner than get some fresh air and acquire a few scans.

“……..Just things.” Not one shred of emotion aside of that irksome sadness.

“Kaz, maybe you should stop……looking at the Scanner and look at me when you’re talking to me.” It sounded curt, but Tom felt it was appropriate. Kaz did just that except he narrowed his brown eyes in blatant disrespect.

“What do you want, Mrs. Gabeler? Want me to bend over and kiss your ass like Tom?” Apparently, Kaz had a row with Mrs. Gabeler yesterday about the essay he didn’t do so well on….

“K-Kaz!? Look I wasn’t trying to be mean, but you’ve been acting so……….” Kaz rose from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table. This caught the attention of anyone near the table, which were practically half the people there.

“Ludicrous? Obsessed? Depressed? CRAZY?!” Tom flinched at Kaz’s betrayed, almost pissed off tone.

“Y-You know what I’m going to go now.” Tom said hurriedly. He didn’t like to fight with Kaz except when it was about who was the better Creature and Kaz did seem willing to assault Tom right now. The people around them stared at the scene, most called Tom a coward for not retorting back to Kaz and others wanted to see them duke it out. Needless to say, Tom ported out and let Kaz wallow in his pity party. Tom didn’t have a scan of Maxxor’s study, but he did have the scan of the hallway outside the room. It was kind of weird how there were no guards guarding the outside of the door. Maybe Maxxor’s not there, Tom presumed. He entered the room and noticed the irritating creaking noise the door made…..

*

It was like someone had took a prisoner and peeled his skin away slowly so the whole land can hear his anguished howls, it was like someone dropping a million glasses and the pieces rolled away audibly, it was like a little girl screaming for her father when those M’Arillions stole him away. It was that wrenching, squirming noise that woke Maxxor from the slumber. He had just fallen asleep a few minutes ago and was regaining some of his senses, but then that abomination to his ears jerked him awake. His eyes groggily adjusted to the waking world and saw what, or in this case, who woke him from his much needed slumber. It was a human, but again it took him a few seconds to recognize that it wasn’t just **_a_** human. It was Tom Majors that opened the door and brought about that unwholesome shriek to his ears. Annoyance fluttered in Maxxor’s chest, but it was quickly smothered by rage. He wanted to sleep, he needed to sleep, but Tom just had to come. He probably just wanted another scan, something he can get any other time but he chose **_now_** to do so!

“What do you want, Tom?” There was so much hostility and anger in Maxxor’s voice that it could rival Chaor’s. Tom wasn’t sure if Maxxor was having a bad day too or he was having a mood swing.

“I-I just want a scan.” Maxxor rolls his eyes, but then narrows them at Tom like he was some sort of unscrupulous killer that pleaded innocence.

“Don’t you have anyone else to **_bother_**?” There was an edge in Maxxor’s golden eyes, but it wasn’t pleasant or even merciful. It was almost as annoyed and pissed like Kaz’s…….

“I…..I didn’t mean to be a bother.” This time Tom sounded annoyed and insulted. He didn’t stand his ground with Kaz, which left him some leftover anger from that spat. Unfortunately, Maxxor detected the annoyance in his voice.

“All you players claim that, but in the end your nothing but nuisances like…..” He wasn’t going to bring those tentacle, mind-altering, brainwashing, aquatic bastards in this conversation. Tom walks, almost marches, over to Maxxor’s desk. Tom was pissed now.

“Like what? Like disgusting insects? Like heinous UnderWorlders? Like the fucking, puny humans? Like those slimy M’Arill-” Everything happened so fast. Tom saw Maxxor stand up and then something hard like a supercharged sledgehammer hit the left side of his face. There was a moment of darkness and then that agonizing, deathly lull back into consciousness. It took him a moment to realize that Maxxor was hovering over him with such a pained look on his face.

“Max-” The pain erupted in him like a bomb waiting to go off and the shrapnel landed in his neck. It hurt so bad that Tom would have rather dipped his cock in a barrel of acid and have his eyelids cut off with a rusted scalpel. It hurts so much……..

“Tom, don’t move at all! I think I might have broken your neck! I-I’ll get Najarin just don’t move!” So much delirious, unrelenting pain in Tom, but he still had a shred of sense in him.

“S-Scanner….fuck….pocket…h-h-h-heal me will!” Tom used his right hand to point at the Scanner in his pocket. Maxxor blinks for a second, another second of agony for Tom, and reaches into Tom’s pocket and puts it into the miserable boy’s hand.

“I-I’m so sorry, Tom. I shouldn’t have taken my rage out you. I didn’t mean to, but you were just there at the wrong place at the wrong time. I apologize for my actions.” So much sadness in those golden eyes like Maxxor is telepathically link to Tom’s mind and could feel the agony ripping through Tom.

“Okay….I-I….God…shouldn’t have yelled….a-a-at y-you!” Tom admitted. He gives a weak smile at Maxxor like everything was fine and he would keep it secret. Tom’s fingers grace over the red button that sent his code home in a matter of seconds. The day after that incident Maxxor invites Tom back and begins to profusely apologize to the blue-eyed lad. But, Tom just looks at him like he dropped a jar of marbles.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about because you would never do that to me. You would never hurt me.”

*


End file.
